Under the Stars
by Beckaabook
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since they can remember and Bella has always known Edward is Tanya's guy and Alice's brother. Completely off limits, right? One night under the stars and Bella finds herself in a situation no 17 year old girl ever wants to be in... Pregnant. AH Canon pairings.
1. The Night Under the Stars

***A.N. So I've wanted to write this story for a while but I've been focused on a lot of other things, but now I've decided to give it a go. **

**Bella and Edward are friends, Edward and Bella spend one drunken night together and it leaves them in quite a mess... Stick with me as they face challenges, sometimes together, sometimes apart. But when Bella ultimately needs Edward to be there, will he be?***

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and nor do I claim to be, I do not own the characters.**

Okay, so this is the second time today that I've found my head over a toilet bowl, the seventh time this week and to top it all off the painters are now two weeks late if you get my going.

I think it's about time I faced facts.

I should really rewind. It all started about five weeks ago. I was drunk and so were most of the other 17 year olds in Forks. It was a beautiful night and I was lying out in Tyler's back garden wondering at the beautiful, sparkling, spinning stars. I could hear myself giggling at the world spinning around me but I couldn't really stop it, so I went with it.

Alice and Rose were probably inside somewhere and finding a room with their boyfriend to have fun with and I was sick of being groped inside that stuffy party. I had snuck away ten minutes ago out the back door and just flung myself on the grass. I swear I could feel the music moving the ground around me, but maybe I was just drunk. I remember contemplating that and it only made me giggle more.

I hadn't even realised I had company until he cleared his throat. I went silent.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

God I could pick that voice out of any crowd, I really could. Smooth, soft and commanding all at the same time. Why was he so God damn sexy, even when I couldn't see his face?

I thought about that then, I couldn't seem him because I was still flat on my back I slowly pulled myself up to face him. He was watching me with a lopsided smirk and I narrowed my eyes at him in a way that I hoped made me look irritated. Knowing me, I probably had just looked cross eyed because he laughed and helped me up.

He was wearing a white linen shirt that was showing too much of his chest off and in the light of the moon and I could see some chest hair; I had to peel my eyes off his chest and force them to his face. "Edward Cullen," I poked him in the chest, I don't know why I did that. "Who sent you to check on me, was it your sister?" He rolled his eyes and led me to some nearby wooden garden furniture before he answered me, chuckling.

Huh, I hadn't noticed there were seats when I first came out here.

"No, I just noticed the back door was open and came out for a bit of air... you just happened to be howling at the moon." I had my eyes closed as he spoke and I could just imagine him smiling good naturedly at me. I really, really wished he was single at this point in time. Being drunk made it really hard to keep the years worth of pent up feelings to myself. He was one of my friends though, so I was trying pretty fucking hard to keep my feelings under wraps at that moment.

I opened my eyes sleepily and noticed that his usual smile for me wasn't there, he was staring at the ground and I put a finger under his chin, lifting his eyes to mine.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He shook his head and tried to look away but my suddenly forward self gripped his chin with my thumb and forefinger forcing him to look at me. "How long have we been friends?" He breathed in and nodded.

"Just don't really want to talk about it," he sighed, "but if you must know, Tanya ended it with me just ten minutes ago... so I guess I'm not feeling the best I ever have right now." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Well I hadn't expected that. Tanya and Edward were childhood sweethearts. Tanya and Edward, Edward and Tanya. They were the couple that you couldn't imagine apart.

I was frozen for a few moments, "But – I mean – are you sure? Maybe... she's just having an off day?"

"No."

I saw wetness glistening on his cheek and I stood awkwardly and took the few paces over to his chair, to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. Only my clumsy self could end up falling into his lap.

He never moved for a few seconds after I landed on top of him. But then he pulled me close to him and I inhaled his wonderful scent. I never meant to, I swear I never meant to but I nuzzled into his neck and he held me tighter before he kissed me lightly on my cheek at first, then he kissed me again, a little harder. I didn't do anything, I didn't say anything I just felt a burst of warmth run through me and then he his lips found mine and we melted into one.

His hands were on me and mine were on him. I don't really remember but much else. I remember the pain when he pushed into me and as I cried out I remember him stroking my hair and then I remember pleasure. But I don't remember all the details. I wish I did remember; someone's first time is meant to be special and I don't even remember half of it. But hey, not many people can say they broke their virginity under the stars and with a guy who made Adonis look mediocre.

So back to now, I'm currently in my bathroom heaving my guts up and finally coming to terms with the fact that the condom I'm positive I made sure he put on must have burst because my symptoms were quickly bringing me to one conclusion.

I stood up and tilted my head back trying to hold in the tears as I had been doing for the past week. I would not cry, not until I knew for sure. I brushed my teeth, threw on my sneakers and grabbed the keys for my truck. At least Charlie wasn't in the house and hadn't even picked up on me being ill this whole week. At least I wasn't sure yet. I mean, what if it was just a bug that through of my period? That could happen, right?

I picked up a double pack, best to be sure. Thankfully, the woman at the checkout was unfamiliar and seemed pretty uninterested as she scanned through the tests and a pack of gum. This puking business was not doing wonders for my breath no matter how much I brushed my teeth.

When I got home I realised that I was actually needing to pee and I realised it was now or never. I needed to know, because I refused to start wondering about what I'd do, who I'd tell etc until I could actually confirm I had anything to tell people. So as I peed on the stick I sent up a prayer to God that I was just ill and over reacting. I mean what are the chances that the condom burst? Pretty low I'm sure.

I couldn't even think about the fact it was with Edward. Edward, who had hardly even looked my direction since then and was supposedly, if Alice was to be believed, talking with Tanya again and thinking of giving it another go, no, I wasn't going to think about that.

I put the test on top of the medicine cabinet and set an alarm on my phone. I washed my hands and looked at my phone, still three minutes.

I stepped outside the toilet and made my bed, trying not to think but to just do. Just as I had fluffed up the pillows I heard the alarm go off and I slowly made my way back to the toilet. I switched the alarm off and just stared at the medicine cabinet for a few seconds.

Well, here goes nothing.

Shit.

***A.N. – If you like it review, if you don't – then tell me why. I'd love to hear your thoughts and I hope you like it!***


	2. How Cliche

***A.N. – Thank you all so, so much for your support and I hugely appreciate the reviews I just love to know what you guys are thinking of it! Starting straight off from where we left off last chapter...***

Oh God, Oh dear God surely not.

The first time I had sex... how cliché.

I had literally just turned eighteen last month. My parents were going to murder me.

Edward. Edward. How could it be Edward's?

I held my face in my hands and tried to slow my breathing because I could feel a not so welcome panic attack starting up and that would have me incapacitated for a good ten minutes. Breathe in... Breathe out... and repeat.

I collapsed against the door and slid down it. All those questions I had refused to think about were now flitting about my mind vying for my attention and I wanted to just close my eyes, go to sleep and pretend this big mess was all just one long, ridiculous bad dream.

How could I have been so stupid? I mean first of all I wasn't even in a committed relationship so why I decided sex was a good idea drunk or not I just do not understand. On top of that, it was with Edward. You know, my good friend Edward - the one with the possessive college girlfriend and the sister who just so happened to be my closest friend in the world.

Who do I tell first? What will my dad think? What would Edward say? Would Alice hate me? The questions went on and on and I felt so overwhelmed just thinking about it. I could feel the sobs starting no matter how much I tried to hold them in. I was staring flabbergasted at two thin pink lines and I needed out of this bathroom.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in the pillows. I'm not afraid to admit I had a good cry before curiosity over came me and I stood up, pulling up the loose t-shirt I had been wearing and standing in front of the mirror. I knew there would be nothing to see, but all the same, I couldn't help but look. My stomach was as flat as ever and I couldn't fathom how there could be a living thing in there. Something was growing inside me, just under a few layers of skin. I tentatively cupped a hand over my stomach; it felt the same as it always felt.

What a mess.

When I had recovered my senses, which took me about an hour, I called the doctors and managed to get a cancellation appointment for Monday morning – I guess I would be missing school. Then I decided it was time to get myself a job because otherwise I would have absolutely no way of affording anything for my own child. I got a pretty generous allowance from Phil and Renee, my lovely, rich mother, but I wasn't going to be asking for hand outs for my own child. I was trying to think logically and maturely but it was taking me every ounce of strength not to run screaming to Alice and Rosalie that I was in deep, deep shit.

I called a few places, including the diner I visited pretty often with my dad and since they knew me so well they hired me on the spot. So much for devoting all my time to studying this year; looks like I'll have my hands pretty full.

The tears threatened to overwhelm me once again but I breather slowly and deeply and continued my research into pregnancy which I had thought I had known about – apparently not.

I was reading a thread about finding out you're pregnant and the reliability of home pregnancy tests when it hit me that there were so many women out there finding out and being utterly ecstatic. Not only that, they had a man or a woman in their life that was just as happy and they had someone to share their happiness with. They had someone to wrap their arms around them and squeal congratulations but I, being a eighteen year old girl, would not ever really be getting that reaction.

I tried so hard to stop myself from breaking down again but I just couldn't hold it in any more and the tears fell once more as self pity took over once again.

I felt sick even approaching the hospital when I knew Edward's dad was probably somewhere in the building. Thankfully, he worked in the surgical wards much higher up in the building but you really never know who you're going to bump into, it wasn't that big a hospital.

Dr Wadowski never kept me waiting long and my first impressions were all good. She was sweet with a wide smile and dark hair in tight curls. "Hello Miss Swan, what can I do for you today?"

I bit my lip, feeling the telltale flush already starting on my cheeks before I even spoke a word, "I took a pregnancy test, two actually, and they both came up positive." Her facial expression never changed and she didn't seem to disapprove, she just nodded.

"Right, well, it's pretty much certain that you are then, I'm sure you knew that," I nodded, "nonetheless we'll run a test here, I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, we'll work out your due date and have a little discussion about your first trimester and what to expect really."

She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I knew it wouldn't really look like a smile on my face. I could feel the tears coming and it made it all the more frustrating that I did not want to cry. Just talking about it all was making me tense up.

She ran some tests and wrote out a prescription before asking me when I thought I conceived. Pretty easy question. Then she explained that because they take the start of the pregnancy from the end of my last period I was already six weeks and a half weeks pregnant even though I actually conceived five and a half weeks ago. Even further along than I thought – that was just fantastic.

She told me that the morning sickness would probably start soon and went over a pamphlet with some possible symptoms of the first trimester and showed me what to look out for and when I should call my doctor. I think I only really managed to nod through it all. She was very sweet over all and booked me in with and OB-GYN for a ten week scan. Just as I was leaving she told me I could bring someone to the scan, the father perhaps and I almost told her that I didn't know the father. Instead I just scurried out nodding again as if I didn't have a tongue to speak with.

I knew she pitied me, as sweet as she was, it stung that she pitied me.

When I left I had three missed calls from Alice and one from Rose. They could tell something was up and I knew it was time I told someone – it was eating me up inside.

I didn't have the option of a loving, excited, father to be to tell.

***A.N. Review my dears and I might even give you a little teaser... lets just say Alice is surprised to say the least when Bella tells her the news! P.S. Those who read Fearful Facade I promise I haven't forgotten you but I'm trying to make sure the chapter is perfect as it's a pretty important one so bear with me I did only update a few nights ago! Much love x***


End file.
